Unbreakable Bond
by psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a Dom at McKinley School for Dominate Relations, has a secret. Instead of one soulmate, he has two. Kurt shows up to the monthly Witness Ceremony held by the local submissive training school only to realize they're going to witness a severe punishment. Things change when Kurt realizes he has a special connection with the subs in trouble. (Full summary inside)
1. You have to attend

This was originally posted over on AO3, so if it sounds similar, you probably read it from my account over there. My username is the same.

**Full Summary:**

AU where everyone is either a Dom or a sub and your soulmates name appears on your left wrist.

Kurt Hummel, a 17 year old Dom who attends McKinley School for Dominate Relations, has a secret. Instead of the usual one soulmate, he has two. Though its rare, it isn't impossible.

Once a month the local school for submissives, Dalton Academy for submissive Teachings, has a Witness Ceremony, a day where all the Doms from McKinley come to watch what goes on in an average day at Dalton. There's nothing Kurt hates more then the Witness Ceremony because the training the subs are subjected to at Dalton goes against everything he believes in. He shows up to the mandatory event only to realize that the Doms are going to witness a severe punishment, something that makes Kurt want to turn around and leave right away. Things go from bad to worse when Kurt realizes the two boys who are being severely punished are Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, otherwise known as his soulmates.

**Background Information:**

Soulmate/D/s AU where everyone is either a Dom or a sub, a mark just under the crook of your right elbow appears on your 16th birthday depicting which one you are. Open circle for subs, closed for Doms. Exactly one week after your birthday, your soulmate's name appears on your left wrist. It's not required to keep it covered, but most people choose to for privacy reasons.

Doms are sent to McKinley School for Dominate Relations where they are take classes such as Domination 101, Praise or Punish, General sub Care, as well as the normal classes like History and English. McKinley is an average High School with just the added classes that are specific for learning how to be a good Dom.

Subs are sent to Dalton Academy for submissive Teaching where they take classes such as Obedience 101, The Art of Kneeling, Sexual Favors, and Cooking and Cleaning. They don't take normal classes, once they are claimed, it is up to their Dom if they want to allow their subs to further their education. The school is extremely strict, subs are kept on rigorous schedules where they hardly get time to relax. They are kept on a strict diet and are forced to do heavy work outs to keep their bodies in shape for their eventual Doms. Disobedience is punished severely, spankings, whippings, and starvation are some of the more common punishments. The right to walk or sit is commonly taken away from the subs, and sometimes they have to sleep in a cage depending on what they did.

Once a month the Doms from McKinley visit Dalton Academy. They witness an average day at the school, watch as subs practice obeying, and if there is one on the day they go, they watch a punishment. After typical school hours, the Doms are allowed to go through the school and basically do whatever they want. This is the only day a month where Doms are allowed to have sexual contact of any kind with the subs. Its a way to allow Doms to expend their sexual attention and practice on a sub before they find their soul mate. There are no limitations to what the Doms are allowed to do. A lot of Doms use this to take advantage of the helpless subs, but some can't bear the thought of hurting someone else's sub and leave.

* * *

"It's almost that time of month again," Rachel said, leaning against the locker beside Kurt's with her arms crossed over the stack of books she held in her arms. "You can't miss this one Kurt, you've missed the past two sessions."

"You don't need to remind me, Rachel," Kurt said, slamming his locker shut. "I got the letter today. If I miss another Witness Ceremony "appropriate action," he said, making air quotes, "will be administered. Bull shit." There wasn't anything he hated more than the Witness Ceremony the school administrators forced the Doms of McKinley School for Dominate Relations to attend the last Friday of every month. It was intended so that the Doms in Lima could see sub training first hand, but in reality, it was just a day Kurt was forced to witness the abusive teachings Dalton Academy for submissive Teachings forced upon its students. Teachings, he might add, that he did not agree with.

"I don't understand the hatred you have for the Witness Ceremony," Rachel said as she and Kurt made their way to their next class. "It's an opportunity for us to see how subs are supposed to be treated, not to mention the chance it gives us to interact and practice on a compliant sub before we begin the search for our soulmates. Whether you like it or not, the school has a state approved schedule that is essential for a submissive's success later on in life. Nothing they do is illegal."

"You mean a schedule of strict classes that teaches the subs that they are second class humans, exist only to serve their intended Dom, and allows a group of horny sex deprived teenagers to have their way with a group of individuals who are too terrified to do anything but take whatever the Dom wants once a month, regardless of whether or not they are permanently injured in the process?" Kurt said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. His voice only seemed to get louder the more fired up he got. "I don't know about you Rachel, but withholding food, walking/sitting privileges, and forcing the subs to sleep in cages they can't even sit up in are punishments that should be illegal everywhere. It's a sick excuse for an educational facility and I do not believe in what that school subjects those poor subs to nor will I partake in the disgusting claiming hour the Witness Ceremony allows afterwards, even if it is only for that night."

"I know how you feel Kurt, and I agree that some of Dalton's… methods of training are slightly outlandish, but it's a prestigious training school for submissives where they get the treatment and training they need to be able to please their future Dom," Rachel said.

"You mean it's a school that brainwashes its students into believing that they are second class citizens simply because they have an open circle on their arm. They are made to believe that any Dom they get will only want complete obedience, and will torture, rape, and objectify them in ways that will cause them physical, mental, and emotional pain and they have no say in what happens to them," Kurt said, a hard edge of fury in his tone. "I am not going to argue with you on this Rachel because we both know our viewpoints on the ways subs should be treated are two completely different things."

"Kurt you know very well there are aspects of Dalton Academy that I don't agree with but you know it helps give the training the subs need. You know their parents have the choice of sending them to Dalton are having them home trained, it's something their parents want for them. And attending Dalton's Witness Ceremony is a requirement, you can't miss this month's," Rachel said, in that quick paced tone of her that left no place for any sort of argument.

"I know," Kurt snapped. "I don't need you to remind me." He finally arrived at his next class, Domination 101, and stormed into the classroom without another glance towards Rachel. Rachel sighed and turned down the hall on her way towards her next class, History. He knew he was being too hard on her, but he couldn't help it. He would never understand the way she could just openly defend a school that went against everything he believed in. It took absolute control over the submissives that resided there, and Kurt believed that was wrong.

They students were subjected to a schedule that included a strict diet and exercise plan, classes such as: Obedience 101, The Art of Kneeling, Sexual Favors, Cooking and Cleaning, and punishments that ranged from spankings to food deprivation to being forced to sleep in cages. It was wrong. It went against every belief he held, and he hated the Witness Ceremony McKinley was forced to attend every month. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took his seat.

Domination 101 was taught by William Schuester, or Mr. Schue, a Dom who also taught the school's Glee Club. Though McKinley wasn't nearly as bad as Dalton, mainly because it was a school for Doms, a lot of the teachers still believed in the old teachings that went along with the beliefs of Dalton. Mr. Schue was one of the "new age" teachers and his sub, Mrs. Pillsbury, was the guidance counselor. He was Kurt's favorite teacher, not only because he was his Glee Club teacher, but also because he was one of the only teachers at McKinley who hated the Witness Ceremony, and basically everything Dalton taught, as much as he did.

Written up on the board were the words, guest speaker, and Kurt groaned. He had forgotten that today they were supposed to get a guest speaker who was a teacher at Dalton. Mr. Schue had assured him he wouldn't allow any "old age" teacher to spout nonsense to his class, but he was still affiliated with a school he hated. He laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that night Kurt was laying on his bed flicking through the newest fashion magazine when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up and tossed the magazine aside, calling a quiet come in. It wasn't long before the balding head of Kurt's father appeared in his doorway.

"Carole told me about the letter that came today," he said, taking a seat in his desk chair. Carole was Burt's sub, they had both lost their soulmates years ago and Kurt was happy to know that they had found happiness and love in each other. "Look, I'm not mad at you, and I fully understand why you've been skipping the Witness Ceremonies, but it's something you have to go to."

Kurt sighed. He had been expecting this conversation all day. "You know how that school is Dad. It isn't right. Every time I show up there I get so… so angry. The way they treat the subs… it's barbaric Dad. I can't be the only one who sees that."

Burt sighed and took off his hat, rubbing a hand over his head before replacing it. "Trust me, you aren't. They didn't have Witness Ceremonies when I was your age but from what you've told me, they aren't pretty. But it's something you have to attend, you can't keep skipping them. I wish to God you didn't have to attend something that makes you so upset, but there's nothing I can do about it. People have been trying for years to disband Dalton, but it's not going to happen. It's the only training school in this area for subs, and since it isn't mandatory and completely up to their parents if they attend it or not, there's not much that can be done."

"You don't get it Dad, you've never attended a Witness Ceremony. The last one I went to was two months ago and two subs, a boy and a girl, were punished. It's rare when a punishment session that severe happens on a Witness Ceremony and they made everyone attend. I don't know what they did, but they whipped them so badly they had bloody welts covering their backs. They got a quick check up with the nurse there before they were sentenced to confinement for the rest of the weekend, and ordered to only be given bread and water the rest of the week. How can a punishment that severe be justified, let alone legal?"

Burt sighed and thought about his next words. "There are still a lot of people in this country that believe subs are second class citizens, and Dalton isn't the only school in the country that treats its students like that. The world is slowly changing and beginning to see submissives differently. Every year more and more schools are forced to change its curriculum to make it safer for the subs that attend the schools. The federal government has allowed local legislation to dictate and decide how submissive training schools are run. States like California and New York are beginning to change how these type of schools are run, and putting in specific laws that protect the rights of subs, but here in Ohio…"

"People aren't as accepting," Kurt cut in and Burt gave a slight nod.

"Exactly. Slowly more and more people are starting to see the error in their old ways, but it's going to take time to change the way things are done here. It doesn't mean we have to like it, it doesn't mean we have to accept it, but we just have to deal with it until our state gets with the program and starts changing its laws."

"I don't want to be that type of Dom," Kurt said. "I want my submissive…" Kurt trailed off, fingering the black leather cuff he wore around his wrist that concealed the names inked into his skin. Traditionally, only one name appears on your wrist after you are marked as either a Dom or sub, the name of your soulmate. But in very rare cases, two names appear on your wrist, and it was something Kurt had only shared with his father. It took a special type of Dom to take on two submissives, and even though he had never meant his soulmates, he loved them more than he loved anything.

"I want my submissives to understand that their thoughts, their feelings, their dreams matter to me. I don't want them to believe that they are second class citizens, or that they exist only to serve me," he said, almost bitterly. "I want them to understand that they are more than just a sub for me to use. If they're at Dalton… if they are in that hell hole, I want them out. I know I'm not allowed to intentionally search for them there, and I won't. I just don't know what I would do if I found out they had been here this entire time and I didn't do anything."

Dalton of course kept a register of all the names of the subs that resided there, as did McKinley. It was against the rules, however, to check that register until the Dom turned 18. When someone turned 18 and graduated McKinley, the first thing they do is check the register of all the local submissive training schools. If their soulmate is there, they can then go and get their soulmate to finish out their training. If their soulmate is not there, they go off and pursue their dreams are continue their search for their soulmate.

There were of course, cases where someone meets there soulmate before the Dom turns 18. Only a couple of months ago Nick, a student Kurt was good friends with at McKinley, bumped into his soulmate Jeff at Dalton. Nick immediately took Jeff out of Dalton and began his own set of training with the help of his mother, who was also a Dom. He still went to McKinley, and enrolled Jeff in the section of McKinley that allowed claimed subs to continue their education. That section of the school however was only for claimed subs. Since Nick was training Jeff, Jeff didn't need any specific training classes and was allowed to take basic education classes such as Math, History, and Science. Nick even allowed Jeff to sing with them on the Glee Club, something he had never been allowed to do before. Kurt was happy for them. Nick was a good Dom who took care of Jeff and got him the help he needed after having attended Dalton.

Burt smiled softly. "You'll find them when the time is right Kurt, everyone does. Fate has a way of bringing together soulmates when the time is right. And no matter what condition they're in, I know you'll take care of them. It doesn't surprise me that you have two names Kurt. It takes a special sort of Dom to take on two submissive, and that's something I know you will excel at."

Kurt smiled softly and Burt continued. "Now I know how much you hate Dalton, but you need to attend tomorrows Witness Ceremony. It's getting late and you have to be up early to make the drive over there, you should probably get some sleep."

Kurt nodded. He knew it was pointless to argue, his father didn't want him going to the Witness Ceremony any more than he did, but there was nothing anyone of them could do. He said goodnight to his father before quickly running through his skin care routine and slipping into bed. He took off his leather cuff as he always did before he went to bed, slowly tracing the intricately inked names in his skin.

_Blaine Anderson_

_Sebastian Smythe_

He knew it was cheesy, but he pressed a kiss against the names on his wrist, hoping to bring some sort of comfort to his soulmates. "Wherever you may be," he said quietly, "I hope you know I care about you."

* * *

Little over an hour away, two boys who should have been fast asleep in preparation for tomorrow's events, simultaneously felt a pleasant tingle on their wrist. The boys usually shared a room but were placed in separate cages for the night as part of their punishment. They both smiled softly at the covered name on their wrists, pressing soft kisses against the spot where their Doms name would be. Neither one knowing just how much their lives were about to change.


	2. The Witness Ceremony Begins

Blaine woke up the next day to the sound of someone banging against the bars of his cage. "Wake up, time for your workout." Blaine crawled out of the cage and stood up, averting his eyes. The subs didn't usually have someone who followed them around, but when you were in solitary confinement you got… special privileges. The school called them nurses, but Blaine saw them more as prison guards. The school used them to escort subs on punishment around. They were mostly switches, people who were born without a mark on their arm, and most of them were relatively civil to their charges. But there were a few Doms who worked as "nurses" for the school and they could get quite handsy with the subs there.

Today his guard was Ryan, a young switch who was known for being kind to the subs he guarded. "Yes, Sir," Blaine said, making sure to keep his eyes down. He knew Ryan wouldn't punish him for not showing respect, but if someone saw him being disrespectful to someone better then him he'd be in even more trouble than he already was.

This entire section of the school they were in was designated for those who had a solitary punishment. The section was equipped with sleeping areas, cages really, bathrooms, and exercise rooms. Ryan led him to a solitary exercise room and Blaine couldn't help but look around, even though he knew he wasn't going to find Sebastian. Blaine and Sebastian usually spent most of their time together. Today, however, they were both in trouble and were supposed to be kept in solitary confinement, except for their guard, until they received their big punishment later today at the Witness Ceremony.

Blaine began his daily workout. It was a few minutes before he got up the courage to ask Ryan something. If his guard wasn't Ryan, there was no way he would have gotten up the courage to speak. "Sir, forgive my asking, but where's Sebastian?"

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The headmaster thinks it's better to keep you two apart, given the… circumstances."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and he stopped his workout. The way Ryan was talking you'd think he meant they were keeping them apart permanently. They wouldn't do that to them. The school knew how important Sebastian was to him, the strange bond they shared that no one could explain. "But we didn't do anything, we didn't do anything."

Ryan sighed and stepped up to Blaine, resting a gentle hand on his cheek, trying to provide him with as much comfort as possible. The touch was equal parts comforting and dominating, and Blaine couldn't help but relax against his hand. The school administrators wouldn't be happy if they knew he did, especially considering the fact that Blaine was on punishment, but Ryan didn't care. The thing about Ryan was he knew exactly what the subs he was in charge of needed, and he never took advantage of them. He didn't believe in the things the school taught, but he was there to lend a comforting hand to the subs he was in charge of. Most of the students didn't know what it felt like to be taken care of by someone who cared about them, and Ryan tried to provide all of them with as much comfort he could while still performing his duties.

"You broke the rules Blaine, I know, I know," he soothed at Blaine's protests. "It's a stupid rule, but it is a rule, and you two broke it. You know what happens when you break a rule, you get punished. And part of your punishment is to keep you separate from Sebastian. You'll just have to accept that."

When the subs first arrive at Dalton, a school administrator makes note of the name inked into their wrist. Afterwards, the name is covered up and the subs are forbidden to show anyone who their soulmate is. Because of this, Blaine does not understand the reason why he's so drawn to Sebastian. He doesn't understand, even though the school knows full well Sebastian and Blaine are part of a soulbond because they share the same Dom, why he can't stand to be away from Sebastian. Why his heart hurts every time he sees a bruise or a hickey left behind by one of the school officials. Why he wants nothing more than to protect him from everything. It's completely natural that they're drawn to each other, but the school refuses to acknowledge the idea or tell them about it. Ryan would never understand why they insist on keeping them apart.

Blaine clenched his jaw but nodded. He knew arguing would be useless, especially since he was talking to Ryan who didn't have any say in their training, he was just there to make sure they did what they were told by the training Doms. Ryan smiled slightly and removed his hand from Blaine's face. That was the most comforting contact he could risk for today.

He sat back down in the chair against the wall and watched as Blaine continued his workout. Blaine sighed and put himself through his sets. He missed Sebastian, and not knowing what he was doing at the moment was driving him crazy.

A little over an hour later Blaine finished and Ryan led him over to the shower in the back of the room. He was allowed a five minute cold shower to quickly cleanse himself before being handed the typical sub uniform. Afterwards, Ryan led him back to the cage he had slept in last night. Once he was inside he shut and locked the door, giving Blaine a sympathetic look.

"Someone will come by to collect you when it's time for your punishment. Hey," Ryan said at Blaine's dejected look. "At least you'll be in solitary tonight when the McKinley kids get run of the school."

Blaine shrugged and turned over. He heard Ryan's retreating footsteps and finally let his guard down enough to let his mind wander. He was worried about who Sebastian was being guarded by. Sebastian was tall, muscular, and beautiful. His parents never knew how to show him proper affection, and he showed up at Dalton a touch starved, terrified, sub who craved affection more than anything. That was part of the reason why Blaine had first felt connected to him. He recognized himself inside of Sebastian and he knew he needed to help him.

Sebastian hated the touch of anyone who wasn't Blaine, but his body craved dominance more than anyone he knew. That made him a huge target for the workers here. There was a strict no contact rule between any of the staff and the subs that worked there, unless it was during a punishment or training session, but that never stopped any of them. And to be completely honest, the school administration didn't care about what happened to its subs. They never could seem to keep their hands off of him. There were several guards in the punishment block who'd jump at the chance to get their hands on Sebastian, and even though he didn't want it, he wouldn't say a word.

That's what was wrong with this institution. They beat the subs down until they believed they were worthless, useless, tools to be used and abused. Blaine knew better. He had seen the beauty in the art of submission. He'd seen Doms who treated their subs like they were their entire world. He knew the system wasn't flawed, it was the people; the Doms who abused their subs like they were nothing but tools. He'd seen both sides of the system, and he fully believed the man who was his soulmate was the type of Dom who would take care of him, who would love him, who would dominate him in all the ways he craved.

Sebastian had never seen that. He'd never seen the gentle reassurance a strong hand could give to a quivering sub. Blaine had been to New York, he'd seen the system at its finest. And as soon as he was able to, Blaine was going to leave. He was going to leave Ohio behind and flee to the intoxicating city, and he was going to take Sebastian with him. He was going to show Sebastian how real Doms treated their subs. There was nothing Blaine wanted more than to find his soulmate, but there was no way he was going to leave Sebastian behind to rot in a school that would ruin all of his hard work. He'd spent months getting Sebastian to trust him, to believe that one day they'd both find happiness, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for him.

Subs weren't supposed to have special connections with anyone but their intended Dom, that was just how it was. But the bond he felt with Sebastian was stronger than anything he had felt before. He had an intense desire to protect him, to take care of him, and he wasn't going to let anything take that away from him. He just hoped Sebastian wasn't being taken advantage of.

* * *

"I see you've been avoiding Rachel," Mercedes said as she and Kurt walked into the opening foyer of Dalton Academy. It was just after 9 am and the subs classes had already started. Kurt had made a point of avoiding Rachel at every chance he got, clinging tight to Mercedes, Santana, and Nick from the moment they had left McKinley. Rachel wouldn't dare open her mouth in front of Santana.

"Can you blame me?" he said as they followed the hoard of excited students through the halls. As soon as they arrived they were split into groups of twenty. Rachel, praise the Lord, had been sorted into a different group. They'd take turns rotating through the different areas of the school, before gathering in the large atrium where today's big punishment would happen.

A couple of jocks had been grouped up with them and they were obnoxiously talking about the things they were going to do to the subs they chose tonight. Santana discreetly stuck out her foot and they all fell like a stack of dominoes. Santana may have been a bitch but she hated the idea of Doms talking advantage of the subs housed here.

"Honestly? No. If she actually believes in the nonsense this school spits out then she's just as stupid as I thought," Santana said. Santana was a switch who leaned more towards the dominance side of the system so she was allowed to attend McKinley. She was a Latin firecracker who's bark was just as fierce as her bite.

Santana was one of the lucky ones. She had met her soulmate not long after she had first presented. She was an amazing Dom who loved her sub Brittany more than anything and was quick to defend her. Though Brittany hadn't attended Dalton, her parents had tried to home train her and almost ended up ruining the fragile girl.

"I still can't stand to be here," Nick said, looking around the halls in disgust. "This place nearly ruined Jeff, it disgusts me." Though Nick and Santana were both Doms who had met their soulmates, they were still required to attend. The school said it was to be fair, but honestly, Kurt believed it was because they wanted to show the bonded Doms how a "true Dom" treated their subs.

"The entire school should be disbanded," Kurt said as their group came to their first stop. In front of them was a window that showed a perfect view of a small class full of subs. They were all kneeling in neat rows, wearing almost nothing. They had a specific uniform they were required to wear on Witness Ceremonies. It was designed to show off their assets and make them more desirable for the visiting Doms. There was a woman dressed in leather standing in front of the classroom by a chalkboard. A man, probably one of the many "nurses" the school hired to keep order, walked up and down the rows striking the subs with a wooden pole every so often. The purpose was for him to correct their posture, but after he smacked a girl who was kneeling in perfect position Kurt came to the realization that he just wanted something to hit.

There was a set of speakers outside the room set up so they could hear what was going on inside the room. The woman at the front of the room seemed to be leading the group through several repetitions of the same phrase. "We are subs. We are worthless. We live to serve our Dom." Over and over again the kneeling students repeated the same phrase, receiving a smack for any sort of mistake. Kurt felt like he was going to be sick.

"How is that teaching them?" Kurt said in anger. "Smacking someone who's performing an order perfectly is wrong. They'll never know if they're behaving correctly if you only punish them."

The man who was leading their group, a switch by the name of Ryan, smiled sadly at Kurt. It was clear to him that he agreed with Kurt's statement, but he wouldst show it, too afraid to be reprimanded. He may have been a nurse at the school, but he was still a switch. In today's society, most people believed they weren't much better then subs and still had to show respect to their "higher ups." "I can't speak ill of Master Dylan," he said, his tone clearly showing that that was exactly what he wanted to do. "He's the head trainer, he knows what he's doing."

"They're subs," one person called out. Kurt realized it was one of the jocks that Santana had tripped earlier. "It's not like they have a say in what happens to them anyway. He's a Dom, by law he can do whatever he sees necessary to train them."

Ryan's mouth twitched and Kurt swore he was about to say something but suddenly there was a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Ryan relaxed almost instantly without even having to turn around, and Kurt could just tell that the man standing behind Ryan was his Dom. "Master," he said breathlessly, wrapping an arm around his waist. The man smiled and bent down to press a chaste kiss against the side of the man's temple, causing him to relax even further.

That, Kurt thought to himself, is the true persona of the perfect Dom. Someone who was kind, gentle and reassuring while still emitting pure dominance. "Why don't you go check on Justine, you know how she gets on this day?" The request seems like it was spur of the moment, but Kurt figured it was probably already planned out.

Ryan nodded and ran his hand down his Dom's side. "Yes, Sir," he said, voice strong but with a hint of submission. He glanced back at Kurt and winked, before heading down the hall without another word.

"My name is Miles," the man said, addressing the group of students. "I don't usually work here, but I'll be taking Ryan's place for the day. Something personal has come up and I feel it's best that I step in and lead you on this tour while he handles it. Now I know you all have done this many times but I feel like I need to go over the rules.

"You are not allowed to stray from the group until the start of tonight's claiming hour which will begin later than usual on account of the punishment," Miles began. There were a couple of excited whispers but they quickly died down. Kurt watched the man's eyes flash for a nanosecond at the word punishment before they returned to normal. "You are not allowed to have any contact whatsoever with the students here until the beginning of the claiming hour," he continued, looking pointedly at the jocks in the back of the group. "You are here to observe, not partake or get in the way of the specific training schedule the students have. If you try to interfere in any way you will be thrown out immediately and banned from the next three Witness Ceremonies.

"Do not forget you are guests here and any violation of the rules I have just stated or any of the withstanding rules you've already agreed upon will result in immediate expulsion from today's Witness Ceremony. I may be a stand in but I will not tolerate anyone breaking the rules and the second I see that someone has crossed the line I will perform immediate action," he said, looking around at the small group of Doms. If Ryan had said that, a lot of the people in front of Kurt would have just laughed. But Miles oozed dominance, and his words had even the rowdiest of students nodding their heads.

"Good. Now this room right here is the first lesson any of the students here learn," he said. "It is vital the subs learn their place as soon as they are admitted, otherwise it may result in disobedience in their later lessons. We call this stage rewiring," he said. Though his voice suggested he believed in everything he was saying, Kurt could tell by his facial and bodily expressions that it was anything but.

"Brainwashing," Nick said under his breath and Kurt couldn't help but agree. To think that that was the first thing sweet innocent Jeff had heard when he arrived, broke his heart. He couldn't imagine what it was doing to Nick to witness this. Miles looked directly at Nick but didn't act like he heard anything.

"Alright," Miles said, clapping his hands together. "Let's move onto the next stage shall we?"

* * *

At one the group headed towards the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of the McKinley kids. The lunchroom was split in two by a glass wall, one side for the Dalton kids and the other for the McKinley. The glass wall was put into place so the McKinley kids could observe what an average lunch day was like. The split was partially to keep the Doms from mingling with the subs and ruining their everyday routine and partially to make it easier to serve the McKinley kids.

The Doms were served food similar to what they received at McKinley, just better quality, while the subs were served a specially designed meal of fruits, vegetables, and something that looked like oatmeal but Kurt was almost positive wasn't. There meals were specifically chosen to keep up the subs strength. They weren't allowed any sort of junk food and if they were caught cheating on their diet by attempting to eat something that wasn't approved they were severely punished.

Kurt glanced over at the other side of the lunchroom and frowned. Watching the subs eat was always something that disturbed Kurt. Many of them were kneeling on the floor instead of sitting in the provided chairs, Kurt figured they had probably been denied the right to sit as some sort of punishment. Almost half of them weren't eating at all and that made Kurt clench his fists in disgust. Food deprivation should never be issued as a punishment. Miles rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder gently and a look of understanding passed between them.

Miles gathered their group at one large table after they got their food. Kurt was sitting in-between Santana and Nick. He watched as Nick glared at the other side of the lunchroom, probably thinking of Jeff being in the same situation only months before. He rested a hand on his knee and squeezed gently, snapping him out of it. "Jeff's okay," Kurt said softly so only Nick could hear him. "He's at home, safe, waiting for you. Just a few more hours and you'll be with him."

Nick rested a hand on top of Kurt's and squeezed, whispering a thank you. Kurt picked at his food, not having much of an appetite. All he could think of were the subs sitting in the room next to him, starving, while he stuffed his face. Santana, Mercedes, and Nick, as well as a few others must have felt the same way because they hardly touched their food.

Miles gave the four of them a sympathetic look before continuing to eat. He checked his phone every so often, probably making sure Ryan and whoever Justine was were okay. Kurt had watched Miles a lot today. He could tell just by looking at him how much the man loved his sub. He was the type of Dom Kurt aspired to be. Someday, he'd have his boys at his feet and he swore right then and there that he would show both of them just as much love and devotion as Miles showed Ryan.

Once lunch was over, Kurt got up with the rest of his group to continue their tour. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Just a few more hours and his day in this hell hole would be over.

* * *

At four-thirty all the McKinley kids filed into the largest atrium and found seats. Kurt sat with Santana, Mercedes and Nick. He hadn't seen Rachel at all since they'd arrived at Dalton and he was glad for that. Kurt wasn't sure he could handle being forced to listen to her opinions on how the school doing an open punishment was the best for the subs. Kurt knew it wasn't. It was humiliating, degrading, and probably not even justified.

Once everyone was settled Dylan, the head trainer they had seen earlier today, came out carrying a whip. There was a bench with restraints connected to it in the middle of the stage and Kurt could barely stand to look at it. Dylan started a speech thanking everyone for coming and explaining why open punishments were the best training method. Kurt could see a lot of kids nodding in agreement, but it looked like most of them just wanted him to shut up and get on with the punishment. Whether or not it was because they were excited to witness a punishment or just wanted to get to the claiming hour Kurt didn't know.

Kurt glanced over at Jeff and noticed he was white as a sheet. He took his hands gently in his as reassurance. Dylan was the head trainer, he was sure Jeff had told Nick many horror stories about what he had done to him and it had to be hard to sit still and just watch. Santana was pale as a ghost, her red fingernails gripping the arm rests of her theater chair. Mercedes had her gaze fixed on her cellphone, refusing to look up for even a second. Kurt looked around and saw some of the same reaction. Some of the kids here had subs that had been put into similar situations and he knew it was hard for them to handle, others just didn't agree with the type of training the school supported.

Kurt felt a weird sensation spread through him, like something incredibly important was about to happen. Suddenly Dylan finished his long speech and two nurses came out onto the stage, leading two boys. Both of them were completely naked. The boy on the left had short brown hair and he was shivering. His neck was covered in teeth marks and his body showed obvious signs of abuse. He looked like he was about to pass out. The other boy was in similar shape, but not as severe. He had short black curly hair and was obviously concerned for the other boy. He opened his mouth to speak but was slapped by the man who was gripping his neck tightly.

Kurt wasn't sure why but a sudden burst of rage filled him and it took every ounce of his will not to jump to his feet. The other brown haired boy looked like he was about to speak out against slapping the black haired boy but the girl who had a hand in his hair covered his mouth with a well-manicured hand, successfully stopping any protest from exiting his mouth.

Dylan laughed like their antics were the butt of his next joke. "So," he said, stepping up to the black haired boy. He rested a boot on top of the kneeling boy's crotch and pressed down, squishing his balls. It was obvious from the look on his face that he was in pain, but he didn't make a sound. Kurt hated to think about what he was probably subjected to to build up that kind of resistance.

"These two sluts were caught in bed together," Dylan said, applying even more pressure to the black haired boy's crotch. The other boy tried to lung at Dylan but the woman just tightened her grip and pulled him back. "If you're going to act like whores in this school," he said, leaning down so he was right in the black haired boy's face. "You're going to get punished like one."

Dylan stepped back and addressed the audience. "Now, who wants to see two slutty skanks get the punishment they deserve?"

The crowd cheered their agreement while Kurt closed his eyes. He had never been so angry in his life and he didn't know why. His entire body was thrumming with coiled rage and he suddenly found himself the one struggling to stay seated.

Dylan stepped up to the black haired boy and gripped a handful of his hair, wrenching his hand back so far his back was arched in a painful curve. He hocked a loogie and spit it on the black haired boys face, rubbing it in with the hand that wasn't gripping his hair. "Let's start with you, you fucking whore."


	3. Touch him again and I'll kill you

Kurt watched as they dragged the smaller black haired boy to the bench in the middle of the stage, successfully cuffing his hands and feet in place. His body was bent over the wooden bench in a way that put his ass on display. It was humiliating to watch and Kurt wished they at least had enough dignity to cover his body up a little. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure everyone within 5 feet of him could hear him. A sense of anguish rushed through him and he once again had to fight the urge to stand up and do something. He had know idea why he was reacting like this. He'd seen many subs punished before but never had he reacted this badly.

The other boy's eyes were trained on the one cuffed to the bench. He wore the saddest look Kurt had ever seen on someone's face and Kurt was positive that these two had a special bond. He watched as the boy fought for a few seconds against the woman holding him before he slumped his shoulder in defeat, giving up. Fighting was useless, they both knew that. It would only make things worse. He watched as the boy closed his eyes and hung his head, probably not wanting to see as the other sub was punished.

Kurt's heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to scoop both of the boys up in his arms and sweep them away from the pain they were about to endure. He'd never felt this strongly about anyone before and if his heart wasn't racing and his head wasn't pounding so hard he'd probably be able to see the signs of what was happening in front of him.

"These subs broke a vital rule," Dylan began once again and Kurt groaned. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Subs do not sleep with each other. Their bodies, their devotion, their attention is to be spent on a Dom, whether it be their soulmate or one of the lucky visiting Doms like yourself." Dylan smiled and the crowd laughed. Kurt had to fight the urge to vomit.

"They must have forgotten that their bodies are not their own, that they don't deserve pleasure unless it is allowed by their Dom, because these two whores were caught together. In the midst of passion," Dylan said in disgust. He trailed the whip in his hand up the shivering back of the bound boy. "Maybe they thought they weren't going to be caught? Maybe they thought they could fuck each other and not get in trouble? Whatever they thought, it doesn't matter. They were caught. They will be punished. And they will be forbidden to have any sort of contact with each other as long as they are in this facility."

At that the other boy's eyes snapped open. "You can't do that. You promised us. We didn't do anything," he lashed out, trying to once again lunge at Dylan. The woman behind him tightened her grip and pulled him hard against her chest. She whispered something in his ear that made the boy go pale and stop fighting instantly. His head drooped and Kurt couldn't tell, but he suspected the boy might have started silently crying. Whatever the woman said to him made the sub sag and Kurt realized with a start he had assumed a submissive position.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies," Dylan grit out, glaring at the standing boy. "We do what we want and those that break the rules get special privileges revoked. We've been too lenient on the two of you. That's all about to change. Ryan's input on this situation doesn't matter anymore." Kurt vaguely wondered if the Ryan he was talking about was the switch that was supposed to give them the tour this morning before Miles too over. "I'm in charge and I never should have given allowed this situation to go on further. Never again will that, switch," Dylan spit out in disgust, "tell me how to run my program. It's ruining your training, special bond be damned. Your relationship between each other is over and I don't want to hear another word."

Dylan was directly in the face of the brown haired boy now, getting closer and closer with every word. The subs head was bowed and his hands were clasped behind his back. Kurt could tell he was shaking and his heart once again went out to him. Subs couldn't resist when a dominating voice was spoken directly at them, especially if they had never had a healthy relationship with one before, and from the way he was acting Kurt could tell he was desperate for the attention of a Dom, whether or not it was positive or negative. It broke his heart and the fact that Dylan was taking advantage of his vulnerability made him angrier.

Dylan smirked, obviously please with himself, and struck out with the whip in his hand. Kurt watched as a red welt formed across his cheek. "One more word out of you and I swear I'll triple his," he said flicking his whip at the bound boy, "punishment. Do not tempt me." Dylan's voice was pure ice as he carefully enunciated each word and even Kurt was wary of him. He couldn't imagine what his words were doing to the vulnerable sub in front of him. The standing boy didn't bother to speak or even lift his head. Dylan had removed his will to fight. "Yes, Sir," he said, softer then Kurt had heard him speak the entire time he had been up there.

"You may be a worthless whore," Dylan said, his voice making the insult sound even worse then it was, "but at least you can show me the proper respect I deserve. I want you there," he said, pointing to behind the bench. "On your knees. Standard kneeling position, go," he barked and the boy jumped to obey, fluently falling to his knees in front of the bound boy. Kurt realized almost instantly what was going to happen and his heart twitched. He was going to make them look at each other as the first boy received his punishment. Kurt could tell in just the few minutes he had seen them that the two subs had a special kind of connection, and this was going to kill them.

"Open your eyes and look up." The kneeling boy did as he was told. "Watch him, if you close your eyes even a fraction of an inch he gets it worse."

"Yes, Sir," the boy said, his voice shaking and his eyes watering as he stared into the bound boys. A look passed between the two of them that Kurt didn't understand but he saw both of them calm almost instantly.

"Good," Dylan said with a smile, turning back to the audience. "Any sub, even the sluttiest of the lot, can be controlled easily. You just have to see what will hurt them the worst. It's important to remember that physical punishment, though very effective, isn't the only punishment you have. Throwing in some emotional torture can just be as painful as whipping them.

"These two care a lot about each other and making them watch is a sort of emotional torture that we here at Dalton love to use. Breaks them faster. Threatening to double the other's punishment just reaffirms their willingness to obey," he said. Most of the audience seemed to agree with this form of punishment but Kurt's heart just beat faster. This was wrong, this was wrong on so many levels. Emotional torture could mess with a subs head more than anything and it was something that they were cautioned against using at McKinley. "Anyways, I don't want to keep you too long with my ranting so let's get to the punishment. Thirty-five lashes," Dylan said with his whip raised. "Do you understand, slut?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," the bound boy said, voice steady despite the punishment he was about to receive. Even from this far away Kurt could see the boy's muscles tense and his heart broke for him. Thirty-five was a lot, and he doubted Dylan was going to go easy on him.

In an instant Dylan's hand landed hard against the boy's back. Kurt closed his eyes and gripped his seat. He couldn't take this. It took every ounce of his willpower not to stand up and scream. This was wrong, this was wrong on so many levels and he couldn't handle it. The sound was the worst. The entire atrium was silent, everyone's eyes were fixed on the punishment in front of them. Excluding, of course, the people like Kurt and Nick who didn't agree with this sort of torture and had their eyes averted. The sound of leather on flesh reverberated through the atrium and Kurt resisted the urge to plug his ears. Kurt kept his eyes shut the entire time and tight grip on the arms of his theater chair. Nick tensed beside Kurt and he knew he was reacting just as strongly as he was.

The bound boy didn't scream until Dylan was almost done with the lashes. Kurt wasn't sure, but around twenty-three he heard the sub break. Dylan's pace picked up once he started to cry and the sound harsh sound of the leather against is flesh grew more severe. The sound of the subs wrecked voice vibrated throughout the atrium and Kurt felt tears begin to slip down his cheeks. This was why, this was exactly why, he couldn't stand to witness any sort of punishment. He couldn't handle the sound of the whip and the boy's screams. No one should be put through such pain. Kurt wanted to rip the whip out of Dylan's hands and beat him until he screamed just to teach him a lesson.

Everything must have gone smooth because after thirty-five lashes the sound of the whip hitting flesh stopped and Kurt cracked open an eye. The two nurses who had brought the boys in unchained the bound sub and let him fall to the ground. Kurt watched as his body shook with sobs and curled in on himself. Anger pulsed through his veins and Kurt had to grit his teeth and bite his lip to keep himself from screaming out.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Dylan said with a laugh. Kurt could see the boy's back clearly now. His back, butt, and legs were already covered in red welts and dark brusies. Some of them were bleeding and Kurt felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. There was no reason to make a sub bleed, unless it was okay with both the Dom and the sub. Kurt swore then and there he would never, under any circumstance, make one of subs bleed.

The brown haired boy moved quickly towards the other sub, falling to his knees beside him. Tears were leaking down his cheeks and Kurt felt so bad for him. Witnessing someone you cared a lot about go through something so terrible was the worst sort of punishment. "This is all my fault," he said, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay," the black haired sub said softly, resting a hand on his face. "I'm okay." The other boy cried even harder and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. For whatever reason he blamed himself, and Kurt could tell no one was going to convince him otherwise.

Suddenly there were hands on the bleeding boy. They gripped his arms tightly and pried the two subs apart. The brown haired sub, Kurt really wished he knew their names because this was getting confusing, cried out and reached for the other. Apparently they were going to separate them right away and neither one of them could stand the thought of being separated indefinitely.

"Sebastian, Sebastian it's okay," the bleeding boy said, trying to reassure the other sub. "You've got to calm down or you'll have another panic attack. I can't touch you to calm you down Sebastian, you've got to listen to my voice." Sebastian reached out weakly for the other boy but was quickly pulled back by one of the nurses. "Blaine," he cried.

Suddenly Kurt's heart stopped. His mouth dropped open and everything went quiet. His vision started to blur as he made an important realization. Everything seemed to still. _Sebastian. Blaine._ These were his subs, his soulmates. He was so stupid. He knew the signs just as well as anyone else. Why was he so incompetent?

Everything made sense and now that Kurt had made that realization he wasn't going to just sit there and watch. Kurt was on his feet in an instant, ignoring the concerned voices of his friends yelling after him. Nothing else mattered right now. He needed to get on stage. He ran up to the front, completely forgoing the set of stairs on the other side of the stage, and jumped up on stage. Dylan was yelling at Sebastian and his arm was raised to strike him with the whip in his hands for resisting but his lash failed to meet his target.

Kurt stood in front of Dylan, his arm gripped tightly around his wrist in a hold Kurt knew was painful. He dug his well manicured fingernails into his tender flesh, hoping to draw blood. He was so angry. He had never been so angry in his life. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing. Rage coursed through his veins in waves. "Touch him again and I'll kill you," he said, voice dripping with ice. He lifted his other wrist up to his mouth and undid the clasp of his bracelet with his teeth. He shoved the names of his soulmates in the man's face and tightened his grip. "They're mine."

It was clear to everyone in the audience what had just happened and most of them were shell shocked. Kurt Hummel, prissy little porcelain who cared more about his skincare routine then football, was definitely a Dom. No one would ever make fun of him and tell him it was impossible again. They'd seen it clear as day. Kurt was a Dom, and he was pissed.


	4. It's Okay Boys

Blaine watched with hooded eyes as someone he had never seen before pushed his way up onto the stage. Almost instantly he knew he was special. His body felt drawn to him in a way that he had only felt with Sebastian. Maybe it was cliqued, but the second the man's eyes fell on him he knew, without a doubt in his mind, just who this man was.

It was like his entire center shifted. The purpose of his life was no longer to obey the school like it had been for nearly two years now, it was to serve the man standing above him. The school had expertly trained them to act appropriately when first coming in contact with their true Dom but everything he'd been taught was gone. His only thought was touching him to make sure he was real. He was his Dom, he was Sebastian's Dom, he was their Dom. Kurt. The man who was going to take them away from this school, who was going to save them and show them how a proper Dom treated their subs.

* * *

Sebastian was frantically trying to get to Blaine. The thought of them taking him away made his palms sweaty and his heart beat faster. Blaine was the only good thing in his life, the only thing that made him feel like he could breathe when he felt like he was drowning, the only one who knew how to handle him at his worst and love him at his best. He was on the verge of a panic attack and Blaine's soft voice wasn't doing anything to help him. It was only a reminder that the next time his chest tightened and his heartbeat quickened he wouldn't have Blaine's soothing voice and steady grasp to calm him down. He'd be alone and terrified, probably in the presence of a different sub who didn't understand how Sebastian worked. He hated how weak that made him but he knew he couldn't survive a day in Dalton without him.

Suddenly Sebastian realized the attention of Blaine shift to something else and it was enough distraction to get his breathing under control. He followed Blaine's gaze and suddenly he was having breathing problems for an entirely different reason. The man making his way onto the stage was beautiful. He was tall, slim, and dressed impeccably. Everything about this man was perfect, from the way he did his hair to the way he tied his shoes. This was a man who took great care in making sure he looked his best and Sebastian's heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. He had brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't long before he realized who this was. This was his Kurt.

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian saw the flick of a whip headed his way. Instinctively he ducked his head, trying to avoid the harsh slap of the leather. But there was no need for that. In a flash the Dom had his hand around Dylan's preventing any more movement his way. He opened his voice to speak and that's when Sebastian lost it.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you," Kurt said. Sebastian watched as the elegant bracelet on his hand dropped to the floor and he felt his wrist begin to burn. That was his name, their names. Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. Suddenly everything made sense. The reason why he was drawn to Blaine, the special bond they seemed to share that no one could explain, or even acknowledge. They were soul-bound, attached to the same Dom. Together the three of them made a special kind of bond that was rare, but just as pure as any other bond.

"They're mine," Kurt spoke again and Sebastian fought the urge to sob. The fact that this man was openly claiming him with such finality made his muscles loosen instantly. He knew that whatever happened, Kurt would take care of them. This would work, this had to work.

The school had taught all of its subs how they were supposed to act when they first came into contact with their Dom. Back straight, shoulders even, gaze downwards, hands behind your back. It didn't matter how many times the images of the perfect behaved subs flashed through his mind, he couldn't make his body corporate with what his mind was telling it. He shifted forward slightly on his knees, hand outstretched to touch the man who was standing in front of him. Sebastian vaguely watched from the corner of his eye as Blaine did the same thing, their movements' mirror images of each other; their bond unbreakable.

* * *

Kurt was breathing heavily, shoulders heaving with the effort to keep his cool. He dropped Dylan's hand and took a deep breath. Kurt glanced over at his subs and watched as the both made their way over to him simultaneously. He felt an instant connection between the three of them, his wrist beginning to burn as he got closer and closer to his soulmates. Blaine and Sebastian both extended a hand towards Kurt's thigh but before they could make contact Dylan slapped them away.

"I know I've taught you better than that," he said, stepping in front of Kurt and his subs. "You know the proper way to greet your Dom. He may be young but he deserves your respect and I'm appalled you've shown such behavior. Your behavior reflects badly on this school and I won't have you dishonoring the name of the school I've dedicated many years teaching at. Present yourselves to him, properly, the way I've trained you." Instantly Blaine and Sebastian's behavior changed. Their bodies stiffened, their hands went behind their backs, and their heads bowed so they were no longer looking up. Kurt hated it. They looked so stiff and in pain. He knew by the look on Blaine's face that the new position was making the welts on his back twinge and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to hurt himself.

He was about to open his mouth and reach out to pull Dylan away when someone wrapped their arms around him and pressed their lips against his ear. "Don't you dare," Nick whispered, his voice so low even Kurt had to strain to hear him. "Dalton is old school and they are easily offended by anyone insulting their way of doing things. They could make life hell for you and and your subs. Do not let them take those boys away from you. Look at them," he said, pointing to Blaine and Sebastian. Kurt's heart broke at the sight of them. Though they weren't looking at him Kurt could read their expressions just as clear as if he was them. Blaine was near tears, trying to keep his body upright in an attempt to make his Dom proud and Sebastian was torn between wanting to take care of Blaine and reach out for Kurt to make sure he was real.

"They remind me of Jeff. They need you. I know you Kurt, you'll do something rash and ruin their chances of getting out of here smoothly. You lash out at Dylan? He'll make it so the courts deem you as unfit for further training and make it so they have to stay here until they're 18. Do not let that happen." Nick spoke soft a quick, so that almost no one even realized anything had happened. Kurt calmed down instantly, not wanting to risk the chance of Blaine and Sebastian being forced to continue their training here.

"It's okay," Kurt said calmly, stepping in between Dylan and his subs. "They were excited to see me, which is completely understandable." Kurt made sure his voice was calm, even if inside he was shaking with rage. Nick was right. He couldn't let anything screw up his chances of taking Sebastian and Blaine home with him tonight.

Kurt bent down so that he was on their level. Blaine's face was a mess. Dylan had struck him and there was a raised welt across his face where the leather had struck him. Sebastian's was better off but he was clearly terrified. His body was tense and his lip was trembling. He looked like he was about to start crying, terrified that he had disappointed his Dom. "It's okay boys," he said softly, resting one palm on each of their cheeks, satisfied when they both instantly relaxed under his hand. "You can relax, I'm not angry at you. I understand, you're okay. I'm not mad." Kurt made soft shushing noised and after a minute coaxed them into lifting their faces.

They were both so beautiful, Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was. Blaine's hair was cut short but Kurt could tell it was most likely do to a mess of beautiful black curls. The school didn't want to have to deal with it on a daily basis so they just kept it cut short. Kurt couldn't wait 'til it was long enough to style. His eyebrows were bushy but in a way that suited him perfectly. His hazel eyes seemed to bore into him in a way that should have made him uncomfortable but didn't. He looked confident and relieved to finally meet him, despite the pain he must have been in.

Sebastian was just as beautiful as Blaine was. His hair was cut short, but not as short as Blaine's, and was also unstyled. Kurt silently tsked. He still didn't understand the school's refusal to let its subs style their hair. He could tell just from a quick once over that Sebastian was taller than Blaine but seemed more subdued. He wouldn't look Kurt in the eye until he gently forced his head up, and though he was more relaxed since Kurt had said he wasn't angry, he still seemed scared. Sebastian's eyes were a bright green that completely dazzled Kurt. There was so much told in just a simple glance it made his head spin. He knew right away, even though it was probably just basic Dom instincts kicking in, that he was going to have to spend more time getting Sebastian to relax around him. It was obvious to Kurt that the poor kid was starved for the touch of a proper Dom, and though he didn't doubt Blaine tried to do the best he could, failed to receive it at Dalton.

"It was very nice meeting you Sebastian, Blaine," Kurt said, keeping his voice comfortable but dominating. He stood up and grabbed the boys' hands gently, pulling them up with him. "I want you two comfortable, is that understood? I don't want anyone else making you feel uncomfortable." The boys nodded and Kurt smiled softly. "You've both been very good so far. I can already tell that I'm going to be very proud to call you my subs." After that, he turned to Dylan.

"I'd like to take them home as soon as possible," he said. "I wish to train them myself in the privacy of my own home where I believe they will be more comfortable, especially considering the fact that is where I will be living."

Dylan nodded and hesitantly looked down at the whip in his hand. "Of course Kurt, we'll be happy to make appropriate accommodations. However, these boys both broke a vital rule and only slut #1 has received his punishment," he said, nodding at Blaine. "Slut #2 can't just go without any reprimandation."

Kurt's eye twitched but he was able to keep his anger under control. It didn't take him long to realize Dylan was purposefully bating him and he wasn't going to let him get under his skin. "I understand that appropriate action must be taken but seeing as they are both my subs and the behavior being reprimanded happened between the two of them, I would like to speak with your headmaster about this infraction and determine appropriate punishment myself. I do believe I am well with in my right to do so, correct?"  
Dylan reluctantly nodded and Kurt smiled. "Excellent. Now would someone be so kind as to escort me to the headmaster's office? I do believe I need to speak to him."

"I'll be happy to take you," Miles, Kurt's tour guide from earlier, spoke up before Dylan could say another word. Kurt watched him nod to someone from backstage but couldn't see clearly enough to determine who it was. "I've just recently found my Justine, or the sub who is bonded to me and my switch, and I believe I can help Kurt more accurately than anyone else could."

Kurt sighed in relief. He had only known Miles for a short amount of time but he knew he valued the man's opinion. "Thank you Miles, I appreciate the offer. In my absence I would like to have both of my subs looked after and taken care of before they join me later on if that's okay?"

"Of course," Miles said as Ryan came out of nowhere. He gently touched the boys on their shoulders in silent welcome. "They're both comfortable around Ryan and he's one of the best nurses here, and one of the only one who actually has any medical training," he laughed softly.

Kurt smiled. He had only briefly met Ryan but he knew he liked the guy. And Blaine and Sebastian seemed to be comfortable around him which was even more important to him. "Thank you, Ryan," Kurt said softly.

He took a step over to Blaine and Sebastian and gently touched their cheeks. He spoke soft enough so that only they could hear him. "I'm going to take care of you and get you out of here. I don't want you doing anything against your will, if someone tries to do something to you and you don't like it, tell them to stop. If they continue, call for me and I'll handle it. Do not be afraid to speak out, boys, you will not be in any trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," they said unanimously. Kurt felt a shiver go through him the first time his subs called him Sir and he couldn't help but smile. He wished he could take them with him but this was something he needed to do alone and Blaine needed immediate medical attention. He didn't think the boys could stand to be separated right now. "Good." Kurt exchanged a look with Nick and an understanding was made.

"I'll go with you," he said, stepping towards Ryan and Kurt's subs. Kurt trusted Ryan to take good care of Blaine and Sebastian but he didn't trust any of the other Doms who worked here to not try and take advantage of Ryan's switch status.

"I don't want them separated," Kurt said, "and I only want Ryan and Nick to have contact with them." Once the orders were understood Ryan gently led Blaine and Sebastian away, closely followed by Nick. Kurt was once again glad he had become close friends with Nick.

He turned to Miles and smiled. "Let's do this."


	5. Let's Do This

"I know you're curious," Miles said as he and Kurt walked down the hallway together. Kurt had been distracted since the moment they had stepped out of the atrium, all thoughts on the boys he had just come across. Ever since he was a kid he'd heard everyone talk about how your thought process and who you were changed the second you met your soulmate, they even had classes at McKinley specifically geared towards that subject, but Kurt didn't fully understand what they meant until he had experienced it himself. It was so weird for him to think that he had a soulmate, two soulmates, who were every bit as beautiful as he had dreamed they would be, who depended on him to take care of them the way they deserved to be taken care of. Kurt knew that because they had been trained at a school like Dalton they probably had twisted viewpoints on the type of Dom Kurt was and it killed him to think of just how hard he was going to have to work to show them that that wasn't the case.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, trying to focus more on the task at hand rather than Blaine and Sebastian. Ryan was going to take care of them, and if something went wrong Nick would be there to handle it. He had to put his trust in the two of them while he handled everything.

"I saw the look on your face when I mentioned Justine earlier, especially because it was probably fairly evident that Ryan is my switch." Kurt couldn't lie, he had been curious, but he thought it was rude at the time to ask him about it. Kurt shrugged as the two of them turned the corner and headed down another hallway.

"You know," Miles said, shifting the cuff of his sleeve up slightly. "Having multiple soulmates may be rare, but it does happen." He showed Kurt his wrist and was shocked to see two names inked there.

"Wow," he said, running a finger over the smooth skin. "Justine and Ryan are lucky enough to have someone like you for a Dom."

Miles smiled slightly. "It's not easy having two soulmates, especially considering the fact that Ryan is a switch and Justine is a sub, but we make it work. I know you've probably thought this was cheesy your entire life but it really does take a special sort of person to take care of two soulmates, especially ones who've been put through the ringer.

"I'm twenty-two and I met Ryan when we were both twenty. He's from a specialized switch school up North and came down here to work at Dalton. My Dad's a big donator," Miles said and from the way he spoke Kurt was sure he didn't agree with where his father was investing his money. "He made me volunteer here whenever I came home from college. I used to hate doing it but now I'm glad he made me because otherwise I never would have met Ryan." A satisfied look crossed his eyes and Kurt could see the love he shared for the man.

"Multiple soulmates are weird," he continued. "In these cases the Dom always receives two names on their wrist, regardless of their soulmates status, but it's only occasionally that switches receive two names and subs never do. When I first showed Ryan my wrist, he was shocked to say the least. Biology is usually pretty good at pairing compatible people together. Switches are usually paired with other switches so they can satisfy all their urges, and Doms are usually paired with subs so roles don't get messed up. Though there are weird cases where it doesn't work out like that. Ryan had always figured he was going to be paired with another switch, and then he found out his soulmate was a Dom. He had no idea he had multiple soulmates. Ryan's always been very possessive of me so the idea of him having to share me with someone else was hard for him. Especially because he thought I was going to end up like Justine more because she was most likely a full sub and a girl."

The two of them made yet another turn down a hallway and Kurt was beginning to realize just how big this school actually was. "It didn't bother me that Ryan was a switch, but the thing is, he is a switch. He gets dominate urges, but because I'm a Dom, he refused to act on them. It was really starting to mess him up inside so I went looking for Justine and I finally found her. Unlike your boys Blaine and Sebastian, she wasn't trained at a school, she was trained at home. Her early training was relatively normal but when her father died her mom kind of lost it and it took things to the extreme. I'm not going to get in too it much but believe me, some of what was done to her makes this place look like a vacation."

Miles was quiet for a few seconds while he tried to gather his thoughts. Kurt could tell it physically hurt him to have to think about what Justine went through. "Anyways, I only found her a couple months ago and I hadn't told Ryan I was looking for Justine because I didn't want to push him into panic mode. When I brought her home I was afraid of how he was going to react. But the thing is, Justine is just as much Ryan's soulmate as she is mine and they clicked almost instantly. He was even better at handling her then I was sometimes, especially when she went into one of her flashback episodes and she completely forgot where she was. He's had a lot of practice with dealing with that kind of stuff while he's been working here, and he was who really made Justine feel comfortable around us. It's not always peaches and crème, Justine still has flashbacks, but it's gotten easier on her now that she completely trusts the two of us.

"The point that I'm trying to make here and the reason why I was so adamant to talk to you is that I know what it's like to take care of two people, and I especially know what it's like to take care of someone who is, for lack of a better term, damaged: mentally, emotionally, and physically. It's hard, I'm not going to lie to you. There's going to be days when you're not going to know what to do and it's going to feel like the world is crumbling around you. I can sense that you're about to burst on the inside, you're what, seventeen?" Miles asked and Kurt nodded. "That's a lot for anyone to take in, especially a seventeen year old. I know I may have only known you for a little while, but I can easily tell already. Kurt, you are going to be a fantastic Dom. Those boys need someone like you to take care of them. You're going to be the best thing that has ever happened to them."

Kurt stopped in the hallway and looked down. "But what if you're not right? I hardly know what I'm doing. I saw Nick when he first got Jeff, he was a train wreck, and he's stronger than I am. It was hard for him to see Jeff like that because of the state he was in. We don't learn how to take care of subs with an abusive past at Dalton. He did it though, and Jeff is doing so much better. I'm just worried I'm going to fail. I don't know what the best move to help them is. I love them more than anything, but I don't know what I'm going to do."

The hallway was relatively silent for a few seconds before Miles spoke. "I'm not going to tell you that every day is going to be sunshine and rainbows, because it's not. The first few days are going to be hell. But it'll get better. The more time you spend with them, the more you begin to understand them, and it'll come naturally to you, believe me. Your instincts will kick in and you'll know what to do. I was there when you three met Kurt, I saw it all. The bond between you three is strong, and it's going to help you out so much.

"Everyone heals differently, and everyone reacts to their surroundings differently. I don't know much about Blaine and Sebastian except for the few things Ryan has told me, but I do know this. Those boys share a special bond, and Sebastian is going to need more help than Blaine does. I know that you want to just snap your fingers and make them feel all better, but life doesn't work like that. Blaine knows Sebastian, he knows how to calm him down and take care of him, it's going to be hard but there will be days when you just need to step back slightly and let Blaine take the reins. It's hard, believe me, I know it's hard. But I can tell that you're a good Dom, Kurt, and the three of you are going to be just fine in the end. Trust me on that."

Kurt smiled, not able to help feeling a little bit relieved. Miles seemed to have calmed all of his doubts in just one short conversation. "Thank you Miles, for everything. I've said this once and I'll say it again, Justine and Ryan are lucky to have you as their Dom."

"Thank you," Miles said with a smirk. "Know enough emotional talk, are you ready to get the legal shit out of the way and talk to the headmaster?" Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself and nodded. "I'll be there the whole time. I'll make sure nothing gets too out of hand so that you taking Blaine and Sebastian home today will go completely smooth."

"Alright, let's do this." Kurt and Miles turned towards the wooden door. In the middle of the door was a silver plaque with the headmaster's name neatly engraved. He carefully knocked on the door before stepping inside.


	6. You're Safe

Kurt stepped through the doorway into a room that was larger than he had originally suspected it would be. The visiting Doms weren't allowed to see were the subs in training were housed, but he doubted it was anything as nice as the setup the headmaster had going. Two large windows took up most of the far side wall. A couple feet in front of the windows was a large desk facing the door. It was neatly organized, papers and pens all neatly placed in their correct spots, and equipped with a state of the art computer. A printer and a copier were set up in the corner by the desk. Two large comfortable looking chairs sat facing the desk for any visitors. A flat screen TV was angled on a TV stand in the corner on the right hand side of the door, a small white leather love seat faced the television, and three bookshelves were lined up side by side on the left hand side of the door.

Kurt scanned the room taking in everything he saw. The walls were relatively bare but had various sayings and professional pictures of obedient subs strategically placed through out the room. Kurt caught sight of a sign that read, "An obedient sub makes a happy home," and one that read, "LEASH LAWS STRICTLY ENFORCED, ALL SUBS MUST BE UNDER RESTRAINT," that made the hair on the back of Kurt's neck stand up. There were many others that suggested just where subs belonged and Kurt almost felt sick. He reminded himself once again to remain calm, the picture of Sebastian and Blaine's terrified faces were a constant reminder of why he needed to keep in control of himself.

The Headmaster, who was on the phone when the two of them stepped inside, said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. He stood up and made his way towards Kurt, shaking his hand. "Hello, you must be Kurt. Dylan has just informed me of great news. Go ahead and take a seat," he said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk as he sat back down. "It's always a glorious day when one of my expertly trained subs comes in contact with their Dom for this first time, how exciting."

Kurt nodded as he slowly took a seat, glancing over at Miles who gave him an encouraging smile. He had only just met the Headmaster and he could already tell he wasn't going to like the guy very much. "Yeah, two of the subs who reside here belong to me." Kurt held out his uncuffed wrist and showed the man the names elegantly displayed. The Headmaster, whose plaque read Dean Martin, quickly glanced down at the names in black ink before he turned his attention back to his computer.

He typed for a few moments, eyes roaming over the screen quickly, before he turned back to Kurt. "Aw, yes, I do believe I remember those two. Fine specimens, quite the rebellious type when they first arrived. Of course that was quickly stamped out," he said with a laugh. "Only the best are allowed to train here, I have to admit, Dylan is a wonderful head trainer. Now let's see. It says here that records show that sub 82742 and sub 82799, also known as Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, share the same Dom, Kurt Hummel." Kurt blinked and gripped the arms of his chair as the Headmaster read off a number, trying to completely erase the fact that these were human beings. It bothered him that the training facility tried to remove all sense of individuality by issuing numbers instead of names. "For security purposes I'd like to see some form of I.D., just as an extra precaution. I'm sure you understand."

Kurt pulled out his wallet and flashed his driver's license. The Headmaster's eyes flicked over the information quickly before smiling. "Okay great. Now, we acknowledge the fact that you have now come into contact with your subs, and I'm sure this is a very exciting time for you, but that doesn't mean they necessarily have to leave. You're still quite young and I always recommend to the younger Doms that they keep their subs enrolled until the subs turn 18. After all this establishment has been around for a long time and it's been known for it's award winning training regiment. I know tuition is rather pricey, but we have a number of payment plans available for those who aren't as financially stable. Also, we could contact the subs parents to see if they'd be okay with continuing their regular payments to keep them in a training program. Of course you'd have as much access to them as you see fit, but they would remain housed here. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Kurt shook his head, panic spreading through him like wildfire. The last thing he wanted to do was keep his subs in here any longer then he needed to. The fact that the Headmaster referred to his Blaine and Sebastian as if they were less then human only solidified that fact. However, he remembered what Nick had told him and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off the Headmaster. He remembered to keep himself in control as he spoke. "No, I know you have a fine training facility here, but I like things a little... hands on if you know what I mean. It's about an hour drive from here to where I live and I don't really want to have to travel that far to see my subs."

Kurt could see the Headmaster's eye twitch and he knew he wasn't happy. Tuition here was often five thousands dollars a month for each sub, and the Headmaster would be losing a hefty amount of money because Kurt was withdrawing both of his subs from the facility, but there was nothing he could do to convince Kurt to keep his subs in a place that victimized them so brutally. "Alright, that's completely understandable and I'd be happy to make the proper accommodations for you to take home your subs tonight. Just remember that Dalton is always here if you find the two of them a little more... trouble then they're actually worth, we'll happily help you straighten them out. There's some paperwork and legal things to go over before you can take them home with you, but that shouldn't take long. You should be able to take them home today."

"Great," Kurt said, relaxing his grip slightly on the chair once it sounded like everything was going to go smoothly. He tried not to look so relieved. No matter how pissed off the Headmaster got because he was losing a lot of business, there was no denying that Kurt was allowed to withdraw his subs when he saw fit, and legally there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"I'll act as his witness," Miles said, speaking for the first time since the two of them had stepped into the office, and Kurt was once again grateful he was here. He knew Miles would make sure everything happened as it was supposed to.

"That's fine," the Headmaster said, smiling tightly. "Alright, now there is one little issue we've got to handle. Your subs were set to be punished today, and Dylan has informed me you put a stop to the punishment before sub 82799 could receive his punishment."

"That's correct," Kurt said, flinching slightly at the use of Sebastian's number. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but standard law states that the second a Dom comes in contact with his sub(s) for the first time and the bond between them is solidified, he obtains control and final say so over what happens to them, regardless of what was being done to them before the bond was accepted by both parties."

"That's correct," the Headmaster said, straightening up a pen on his desk before folding his hands. "Now I totally understand that in the heat of the moment your hormones were out of control and your Dom instincts took over, it's not easy to see another man put his hands on what belongs to you, but I have to say you should let us continue with his punishment. I've been in the training business for a long time now so let me give you some expert advice. I suggest that you allow Dylan to administer sub 82799's punishment. If he gets off completely free he might start believing that his misbehavior doesn't result in direct punishment. Believe me, if you want to be able to stay in control of them, you can't let this slide. It will only backfire on you in the end."

"Mr. Martin," Kurt began but was interrupted. "Please, call me Dean," the Headmaster said, in an attempt to make Kurt more comfortable. Kurt wished he'd stop trying so hard, it was hard enough for him to remain as civil as he was acting, he didn't want to have to put the extra effort into being friendly with the man who was in charge of the abuse that had happened to his subs.

"Dean then," Kurt said with a forced smile. "May I ask exactly what they were in trouble for?"

"Of course, Kurt," the Headmaster said, clicking away on his computer again to pull up the documented incident. "It seems to be that when the head nurse of the floor the are stationed on went to do a random check, the boys were found together in bed, being intimate with each other, which is strictly prohibited here. Subs do not deserve to have intimate contact with other subs."

Kurt felt his blood start to boil. He highly doubted that Sebastian and Blaine were doing anything more than hugging, which considering the fact that they are part of a soulbond, is something that the can't help and the school should be completely understand about. There's no way that those actions were bad enough to result in the lashing they both were sentenced to. Once again Kurt let his mind wonder to the image of his subs in order to keep his anger under control. "I definitely appreciate your expert opinion," Kurt said, though appreciating what he had to say was the furthest thing from the truth, "But after giving it some thought I think I'm going to take them home with me and punish them how I see fit. They won't respect my rules if I let others punish them for me." That wasn't at all what Kurt intended to do, he just wanted to say what was expected of him so he could take his boys home without any incidents.

"Very well." Dean clicked away on his computer and the room was submerged into temporary silence. Soon enough the sounds of papers printing could be heard and Dean handed over a few printed papers. "Now, in order for parents to submit their children into this training program, they have to sign over their rights to us. In short, this establishment has the rights to all the subs housed here. These are just legal papers that officially sign over the rights of subs 82742 and 82799 to you."

Kurt took the two papers, one for each of his subs, and carefully read over everything. He wasn't about to get screwed. It was simple, basically stating that once he signed on the dotted line, Sebastian and Blaine officially became his responsibility. "Does this all look right to you?" Kurt asked, sliding the papers over to Miles.

Miles took the papers and read everything carefully, making sure that they were the same contract and covered everything that Kurt would need. "Looks good," he said, handing them back over to Kurt. Kurt glanced over at Miles, making sure he was telling the truth, before he picked up the pen and signed his name. "Good," the headmaster said, taking the papers Kurt had just signed. He ran them through the copying machine and handed Kurt a copy. "Here's a copy for your own records."

"When subs arrive here they don't have any belongings and they aren't given much while they're here. This is a training facility, not a place for them to find themselves. Everyone is issued the same uniform, the same toothbrush, and the same pair of shoes. All plain. They don't have any belongings other then their toothbrush, a couple of uniforms, and their shoes," the Headmaster explained, "and it's typical for us to send our subs away with nothing but the clothing on their back and the shoes on their feet. Now, if you want, you can contact the subs parents and ask them for any personal belonging they may have for them or money to get them the things you think they need."

"That's alright," Kurt said, glancing down at the copied papers he held. "I don't need anything from them. I would like to have their information though, so I can contact them just in case something goes wrong."

The Headmaster nodded and clicked away on his computer before printing off Blaine and Sebastian's history, including their families' information. "It's protocol that we inform the parents once their children come in contact with their Dom, but they don't have any say in what happens from now on. You're in charge of them, what you say goes."

"Thank you," Kurt said, neatly gathering all the papers he had received and folding before placing them in a folder the Headmaster had handed over to him.

Kurt watched as the Headmaster opened a drawer and pulled out a small booklet. "I know you've been taking a lot of classes and you may think you know how to handle a sub, but you have two and that can get quite stressful." He handed over the booklet to Kurt. It was a booklet titled: So you've got a sub, with a picture of a male Dom standing in front of a kneeling sub. "I know it sounds cheesy but this will help you out."

Kurt forced a smile and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," the Headmaster said with a soft laugh. "The booklet is something I put together a couple of years ago. It's now sold all of the United States and is specifically designed to help new Doms get into the groove of things. I hand one out to everyone who ends up finding their subs here. It's just a little parting gift from me to you."

"So is that everything now?" Kurt asked, eager to get back to his subs so he could take them home.

"Sure is. I believe your subs have been taken to the infirmary, you can collect them there. If anyone tries to stop you from leaving, just show them the paperwork you have and they should let you go with no problem."

Kurt nodded and stood up. "Thank you Sir, you've been very accommodating." Kurt reached out to shake his hand.

"It's not a problem," the Headmaster said as he shook Kurt and Miles' hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you. You seem like a fine gentleman, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt turned and made his way towards the door. "Hey, Miles," the Headmaster called out and Miles turned around. "Think about my offer, yeah?"

Miles and the Headmaster shared a look before Miles rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder and turned him towards the door.

"What offer?" Kurt asked, once they were in the hallway. Miles started down the hallway, leading Kurt towards the school's infirmary.

"I told you before that my Dad donates a lot of money to this facility, but I didn't mention the fact that my uncle is the Headmaster. He and my Dad have been pushing me to get more involved in Dalton. A new position just opened up, it doesn't really have a name but basically if I take it I'll be in charge of handing out every punishment."

"Well that's good right," Kurt said, glancing over at him. "If you work as the head of the punishment division, you'll be able to make a change to how things are done here."

"Not exactly," Miles said, as the two of them turned a corner. "You see the school has a list of punishments that are allowed and what misbehaviors go with what punishment. So basically if I take the job I'll have to follow the list and dish out punishments based on what it says. I can't do it. I have problems punishing my own subs, let alone underage kids that don't know any better."

"Damn, that sucks," he said, giving Miles a sympathetic look. "I guess your father isn't too happy about your decision."

"No, he's not. He's been pressuring me to take the position lately. For some reason he believes it'll help me be a "real man" and treat my subs the way a Dom is supposed to, at least the way a Dom is supposed to in his eyes. The two of us don't see eye to eye on anything and I've basically cut off all ties with him. The last time I talked to him he tried to show me how to punish Justine and I flipped out. I don't want that position," Miles said. Kurt could tell that the idea made him sick. There was no way he was going to take a position like that. "I want to be an advocator for subs rights, I don't want to have to inflict harm on a group of kids who already have enough to deal with."

"You know, the sub division of our school is looking for a new leader. McKinley is obviously a school for Doms, but there are a few students who have already found their subs who stay there while they're in class. The person who used to run it is retiring. It's a good program," Kurt said. "The principle, Sue Sylvester, can be a real bitch but she's adamant about the sub program being run fairly. There's also a safety house for abused and abandoned subs opening up soon, one of the only safe places for subs in Ohio. My dad's a congressman and he's been trying for years to get one opened up here and they finally agreed to let it happen. Maybe you and Ryan could try and get jobs there, I'm sure there's even a position that Justine could obtain if she's up for it."

Kurt watched Miles for a few seconds and he could seriously tell he was thinking about it. "Maybe I'll look into that, it does sound rather interesting. I'll have to ask Ryan and Justine how they feel about it first however."

Just then, Kurt saw a sign that read Infirmary. "Here we are," Miles said with a smile, gripping Kurt's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Ready to step in?"

Kurt nodded and gripped the papers in his hand tightly, eager to get back to his boys.

* * *

Blaine kept close to Sebastian the entire way to the infirmary, his hand brushing up against his as they walked, afraid to get too far away from him. His heart was still pounding and his head was still racing from the events that had just happened. He couldn't believe he had finally come into contact with his Dom, and that Sebastian was actually part of his soulbond. Everything suddenly clicked, the closeness he felt with Sebastian that no one could explain, the need to protect and take care of him, everything that had happened between the two of them since him and Sebastian had come into contact for the first time suddenly made sense.

His Dom was so beautiful, better than he could ever have imagined him to be. They had only had a short conversation together, but he could tell that his Dom was going to take care of them the way he had only seen Doms do during his brief trip to New York.

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian and frowned slightly. Sebastian was good at hiding the way he was feeling from everyone, but Blaine knew better. There was a slight tremble in his body as he walked and he refused to look up from his gaze on the ground. Blaine glanced over at Ryan and Nick who were standing beside him. He didn't think they would mind but he didn't want to do anything that might get Sebastian in trouble.

With one more glance at Sebastian's trembling body, Blaine knew he had to try and do something to calm him down before he went into full blown panic mode. "Hey," he whispered softly so only he could hear, taking his hand gently into his. He waited to be reprimanded by the guys next to him but when nothing he happened he slowly tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand. "It's going to be okay, you'll see. We're together, Seb, and no one is going to separate us."

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine and stared for a few seconds before nodding his head and squeezing his hand back. Blaine knew from that point on that everything was going to be okay, regardless of what happens.

It wasn't long before the four of them reached the infirmary. The entrance was big, with a receptionist desk near the front entrance and a hallway that led to many private rooms. Nancy, a switch that Ryan knew well glanced up when she heard footsteps. Once she recognized Ryan though she nodded her head and went back to typing on her computer.

Ryan led the boys over to an open door, signaling that the private room was empty, before ushering everyone inside and shutting the door behind them. The room was small, with a simple hospital bed pushed up against one wall. The opposite wall consisted of a large counter, including a sink, and cabinets that held simple medical supplies.

Blaine hadn't been to the infirmary a lot, you were generally only sent there if you were really sick and needed proper medical attention. The school was big on not giving any sort of comfort after a punishment, afraid that the message wouldn't be reciprocated if the sub was given any sort attention after the punishment. Sebastian and Blaine were both naked and Ryan handed them both scrubs so they could get dressed. Blaine watched as Sebastian silently pulled on the comfortable pair of pants and t-shirt before he dressed himself. He left the shirt off so Ryan would be able to access the wounds on his back and crawled up onto the hospital bed, laying down on his stomach.

Now that things were starting to calm down and his adrenalin rush wasn't so high, Blaine was really starting to feel the pain in his back. Ryan watched as Sebastian struggled between wanting to be a good sub and remain standing and wanting to comfort Blaine. Finally Ryan couldn't take it anymore and pushed a rolling stool towards the head of the bed. "You can have a seat Sebastian, Blaine's gonna need you to hold his hand for him."

Blaine watched as Sebastian took a seat and gripped his hand, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Nick sat in the back of the room and observed, trying to give them as much room as he could while still remaining close. If anything went badly he wanted to be able to intervene and put an end to it. "Hey," Blaine soothed softly, running his fingers across Sebastian's knuckles. "I'm okay. We're okay." He pressed a comforting kiss against Sebastian's hand to try and sooth his terrified friend. "Sir is going to take care of us, he won't let anything bad happen."

"If I may say something," Nick said, watching the exchange with a kind expression. "I've known Kurt for a long time, he and his family are big supporters of subs' rights. You're lucky to have a man like him as your Dom. He's," Nick broke off as he tried to find the right words to describe one of his best friends. "He's a really good guy, and he'll take care of you."

Blaine smiled softly back at Nick before he laid still on the bed, Sebastian's hand still clutched tightly in his, and allowed Ryan to begin to dress the wounds on his back. Ryan gathered the supplies he needed and carefully began cleaning and dressing the wounds. Some of the gashes were deep and would probably leave behind a slight scar, but he was confident he could patch Blaine up in no time.

Twenty-five minutes later Ryan was nearly done bandaging Blaine's back when there was a quiet knock on the door. Sebastian jumped slightly and gripped Blaine's hand tighter, afraid that someone was going to come in and try to break the two of them apart. "Come in," Ryan called, not taking his eyes off of Blaine's back.

Kurt and Miles stepped into the room before shutting the door behind them. Miles went to go sit next to Nick in the back to give them more room and Kurt stood next to Sebastian at the head of the hospital bed. "Hey guys," Kurt said softly, not wanting to look at the multitude of gashes on Blaine's back.

Kurt watched as Sebastian's gaze once again fell to the floor and he tried to make himself seem more submissive as his body tensed up. "Sebastian," Kurt said, gently resting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian tensed even more at the touch but after a few seconds he seemed to relax and Kurt took that as a sign to step closer to him. Kurt stepped behind Sebastian and allowed him to lean back again his chest, supporting the weight of his body. "It's okay Sebastian, nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe."

Sebastian refused to take his right hand away from Blaine's but with his left he reached up behind him and touched his Dom's shoulder. "Safe."


End file.
